


Ringing Christmas In

by Skydiver_Tomyo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, It's really just porn, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, blowjob, christmas porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skydiver_Tomyo/pseuds/Skydiver_Tomyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, Merry fucking Christmas.."</p><p>In which Steve hasn't been home for three weeks and Tony's gone that time on dry spell.<br/>Night before Christmas-smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ringing Christmas In

**Author's Note:**

> Really just gay smut that I started writing while in class.  
> And because it's Christmas, it'll be Christmas-porn :D
> 
> I sat up till it was nearly midnight to finish this..

It was as close to midnight as it could get really. In fact, if Tony was precise, it was 19 minutes and 3,5 seconds till midnight. But Tony wouldn't admit that he counted the time, at least not out loud. It wasn't like Tony counted time anyway. Well, alright, he did when he was waiting for Steve to finally come through the door of the room and push him down onto he bed, and then have his way with him. The soldier had been gone on Shield business for three weeks now. And he was so fucking hard, unable to do anything but remind himself that Steve told him that he wasn't allowed to play with himself while he was gone, which was pure torture. The moment the door opened, Tony sprang to his feet, halfway across the room when Steve finally closed the door, only to wrap his big, warm hands around Tony, who groaned in bliss.

“Fuck, finally!” Tony said, grinning up at Steve, who smiled down.

“Missed me?” unnecessary question. Tony pouted and rubbed his jaw against Steve's collarbone.

“Isn't that obvious?” Tony muttered.

“It is, yes.” Steve agreed, planting a big kiss on Tony's forehead, making him wrinkle his forehead and huff, closing his eyes as Steve laughed. Soon enough Steve's hands started to wander, dipping under Tony's lose tee, running up against his flat belly and across the arc reactor and a nipple, making the genius shudder against him.

“Bed. Now.” Steve grit out, pushing Tony towards the bed.

“So impatient, are you really a soldier?” Tony teased as Steve momentarily stopped to pull his jacket off.

“Are you really going to use that mouth of yours for talking?” Steve asked, leaning in again to lick Tony's lips, then he kissed him harshly, dragging a loud moan from the genius. Steve's fingers skirted across his sides and Tony snickered as he and Steve tumbled onto the bed, a heap of limbs and clothes covering the kisses and wandering hands that never could hold still long enough. It was awkward, it was clumsy and messy, but damn it was hot. Tony shuddered as the soldier's fingers ghosted down his sides to slowly pull at his jeans, doing quick work on them. As soon as he had his jeans down, Steve pulled the down Tony's hips, his lips moving in the footsteps of his hands.

“Geez, just fuc- get on with it..” Tony groaned, raising his hips when Steve pulled at his boxers, pulling at them. As soon as Steve had him naked in front of him, he grabbed him by the back of his knees and spread his thigh's. The brunet squeaked, stopping halfway through removing his shirt. Steve's head dipped down and he gently nudged Tony's cock with his nose, making Tony burst with laughter.

“Shit Steve! Are you fucking kidding me? Come on!” Tony complained through his snickering.

“Right right, be good and stay still.” Steve murmured and let go of one of Tony's knees to grab his dick, quickly swallowing it. Tony groaned, hips jerking at the sudden assault. Thoughts clearing his mind, only the searing hot lust remained. Well, that and a few ideas.

“S-Steve, wait..” Tony groaned out and Steve looked up at him, not even moving off his dick and shit that made Tony groan hoarsely.

“I want to suck you.” Tony grit out, trying his damn hardest not to come because Jesus, he'd been on a dry spell for three weeks and he was going to come like a fucking hose. If he got of Steve a few times first then he'd most likely last a bit longer. The blonde let go of him soon after, looking thoughtful, then he smirked. Not his I-just-figured-it-out-smirk, but a honest to God The-things-I'm-going-to-do-to-you-smirk that made Tony tremble in excitement.

“On all four.” Steve said then, tapping his thigh to get him to move and boy did Tony move. Albeit a bit clumsily, but still, he got up, turned and stilled on all four, only to look up at Steve, who was looking down at him with a fond expression on his face. The captain opened the zipper on his pants and pushed both the pants and his underwear down to reveal his dick.

“Well? Go ahead.” Steve murmured, fingers carding through Tony's hair. Tony licked his lips and leaned in, opening his mouth to take the head of Steve's dick into his mouth. Licking at the slit, Tony worked his mouth further down Steve's cock till it rubbed against the back of his throat. Then he pulled back until on the head rested against his tongue. That was when Steve grabbed the back of his head and started moving his hips, rocking back and forth just gently at first, then going faster as Tony moaned and drooled.

“Such a good boy, taking my cock so well.” Steve murmured as he continued to thrust into Tony's mouth, keeping his head still with his hands. Tony just groaned around the hard member in his mouth, not even trying to stop drooling. When the soldier's hips started to snap, going faster and harder, Tony shuddered, moaning loudly as Steve worked his throat with his dick.

“So hungry for my cum aren't you? Gonna swallow it all like the good boy you are.” Steve groaned and Tony couldn't help it, he whined and moaned, swallowing and hollowing his cheeks, and sucking the best he could. Steve cursed loudly before his fingers tightened painful in the brunet's hair and he thrust forward, faltering as he came, thigh's trembling as Tony swallowed and swallowed, trying to drink it all. Once Steve had calmed a little, he pulled away, looking down at Tony as he gasped, lips swollen and covered in drool, and eyes hazy with lust.

“Look at you, all messy and wet, and still so hard, you didn't come did you?” Steve asked, voice at least one octave lower than usual. Tony shook his head, panting and trying really hard not to squirm. The soldier smiled, gently pulled him up to his knees and then pushed him backwards till Tony fell over, squirming on the bedding as Steve placed both hands on Tony's ass and lifted him up, using his thumbs to spread his ass, making him completely visible.

“Ah- Steve?” Tony asked, bewildered. The surprised gasp that was quickly followed by a loud moan that escaped Tony when Steve leaned down, running his tongue against Tony's rim, it was beyond arousing. The genius moaned and trembled, unable to hold still as Steve swiped his tongue over and over the rim, watching with interest as it twitched, clenching whenever Steve swiped the tip of his tongue across it.

“Oh God.. fuck- come on-” Tony whined, lifting his hips slightly, squirming about. Steve smirked before he promptly stuck his tongue into Tony, pushing past the rim, doing thrusting motions with his tongue. That got the brunet to jerk, moaning so loudly it bordered on a shout. His hips seemed unable to choose what to do, if to push back against Steve or pull away from the intruding appendage.

“Shit- yes!” Tony groaned, fingers flexing and clenching the sheets they lay on. Then Steve pulled away, licking his lips as he watched the rim clench and twitch, glistening with saliva. Tony whined and shook his head in frustration. Steve just sat up, pressing his hips to Tony's, rubbing slow and almost punishing. Tony moaned, hips meeting Steve's eagerly.

“God- yes, Steve- fuck, I'm gonna-” Tony's sentence stopped short as he moaned obscenely, hips starting to jerk, but before he could come, Steve reached down and grabbed his dick, tightening his hold just so around the base of his dick and Tony grit his teeth, whining in desperation. Steve just smiled, leaning down to lap at Tony's chest, licking and softly biting his nipples. Tony grunted.

“Come on Steve.. please!” he whined, shuddering when Steve sucked a hickey right under the arc reactor.

“You're not coming til I say so baby boy.” he murmured and Tony groaned. He never had cared for nicknames, but coming from Steve they sounded so obscenely hot and sexy, he'd grown to love it. Albeit he never used baby boy unless he was really going to do some kinky stuff. Tony whined, but closed his eyes to fight off the orgasm that was teetering right behind Steve's tight hold. Once he'd calmed down enough that he wouldn't come at a single touch from Steve, he felt the heavy weight of the blonde leaving his side and he opened his eyes slowly to peer at Steve, who was removing his pants completely, then disappearing into the walk in closet. He appear shortly after, holding something in one hand and lube in the other. Tony didn't really get to see what it was until Steve was once again pressed against him and rubbing his cock against his. Tony groaned, and the yelped when Steve slipped what could only be a cock ring onto his dick.

“No no no no no no no! Steve!” Tony whined, jerked in a futile attempt to get Steve to remove the damn piece that was now perfectly blocking his orgasm off. Steve just smirked and grabbed the lube. Getting some on his fingers he quickly moved his hand down and soon enough pushed two fingers right into Tony, who gasped and arched. Steve pushed a third finger in soon after, quickly, but roughly prepping him and Tony just moaned through it, dancing on the edge of orgasm the entire time. Damn the cock ring.

“You're always so tight, being such a good boy and letting me keep you to myself.” Steve murmured, rubbing his free hand up and down Tony's thigh. The brunet moaned loudly, whining when Steve slowed down and slowly removed his fingers. Then the blonde grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a good amount into his hand and rubbed lube over his own cock before he pulled away, but only to line up and start pushing. Tony gasped, groaning at the stretch and the momentarily stinging pain. Steve rubbed his hands up and down Tony's thighs, making his shudder and flex.

“Steve, fuck- come on!” Tony groaned, hips rolling against Steve's and now he started to move, grabbing Tony's hips, the blonde pulled back, then thrust into Tony as sharply and fast as he could. Tony's back arched as his head fell back, moaning loudly. The genius whined, hands flailing, trying to grab his own cock, however, Steve always batted his hands away and continued to fuck him with the same pace he started with. Tony groaned when the thrust started to sharpen, shortening until the captain groaned deeply above him, coming. He then fell to a stop, head hanging down as he drew in sharp breaths, hips twitching.

“Noooooo.. Steve! That's unfair!” Tony practically wailed, squirming about when he got no relief from the overheated pleasure and slight pain running through every nerve ending. Steve didn't pull away, instead he grasped Tony's thighs and spread him further apart as he moved over him, hovering as a protective shadow that had the brunet gasping for breath and hands scrambling to grab Steve, wrapping around his neck to pull him closer, ferociously kissing him and Steve returned it with the same force, swallowing all the sounds Tony would make.

“Come on!” Tony cursed as he pulled away, lips swollen, red and wet.

“I will baby boy..” the blonde just murmured gently, a hand seeking Tony's cheek and the genius sighed, trying his damn hardest to calm down a little, but fuck, Steve calling him names is so fucking hot right now that it made his blood boil. Steve slowly rolled his hips, making Tony gasp and arch. Then he straightened up, grabbed Tony's knees again and started thrusting with earnest. Tony wasn't the least surprised the soldier was hard again so soon. Not only did he have the body of a man in the early twenties, he was also _the_ fucking super soldier, Tony knew he could come at least six times if they tried, and they had. Too bad he could never last that long.

“F-fuck, Steve!” Tony cursed, arching and shuddering against the merciless thrusts that abused his prostate and set his nerves on fire. Steve's thrust was faster this time and no doubt harder too, rocking Tony up the bed and making the bed itself creak in protest to Steve's movement. Tony just flattened out, fingers gripping at the bedding and held on tight as he cried out, body all but shuddering at the intense thrusts.

“Gonna...” the blonde groaned out and Tony wailed.

“I need- Steve! Don't you dare-” and was cut off when Steve reached for his cock and pulled off the cock ring. Tony's eyes, which had closed just a mere minute before, flew open. As Steve's thrusts reached a new level, the noise coming from Tony meet a new crescendo and he tightly shut his eyes. White hot liquid ran through his body and went straight for his dick and Tony just about screamed as Steve did one particularly sharp thrust and the brunet's hips lifted from the bedding and he came, white stream of semen splattering across his abdomen. His eyes might have rolled back into his skull, because fuck Tony couldn't for the life of him see anything but the blindingly sharp pleasure that exploded behind his eyelids. The soldier above him groaned headily and started to slowly thrust, fucking Tony right through his orgasm and beyond the point of pain and white hot pleasure that had his sensitive nerves singing.

“Shit-shit! Shit!” Steve spewed as he too came, then he started to stutter in his thrusts and soon came to a stop, groaning loudly. As soon as he did, Tony started to gasp for air and Steve mimicked him.

“Wow..” was all Tony managed after five or so minutes. The blonde agreed with a nod.

“And you just fucked me right into Christmas Eve..” the genius added right after and Steve couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him. Tony blinked up at him before a gigantic and please smirk appeared on his face.

“Thank America, this was the best way I've ever had when it comes to Christmas, please tell me you'll do that next year too.” Tony said, eyes hopeful. Steve chuckled.

“Every year? How about every other day hmm?” he asked back and a flush rose from Tony's neck and up across his cheek, but his grin never faltered.

“God-fucking yes!” Tony agreed with eager. Steve smiled and leaned down, kissing Tony softly.

“Well, Merry fucking Christmas.” the brunet said as Steve pulled away an inch or so.

“Merry Christmas..” he murmured back, chuckling at Tony's merry wishes as he slowly pulled away, not caring for the cock ring and other things that fell off the bed when they moved. Pulling Tony into a Steve Rogers a la bear hug and the brunet snuggled up to him, pressing his face into the blonde's chest.

“Mm, can we sleep now? Because fuck I don't think I can feel my ass and I'm kinda sleepy.” Tony said after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Steve looked at him, an eyebrow raised as he smiled down at him, making Tony huff and smile back.

“I love you, you know that right?” Tony asked then.

“Yes I do, and I love you too, now sleep..” Steve murmured back. It didn't take a minute for the genius to fall asleep. Steve was well aware the man had kept himself occupied while Steve was away and it had left him sleep deprived, but now he was sleeping as soundly as ever and Steve was glad. It was Christmas Eve, he had his boyfriend here with him and he was warm and comfortable. The perfect recipe for Christmas.


End file.
